


Miss me?

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied past torture, Kidnapping, Modern AU, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Ping!“Your Uber has just arrived!”But... that couldn’t be. Obi-wan was already in his Uber and he certainly hadn't ordered two.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Xanatos, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Me to my brain: Ok, we're going to write a simple whump piece. As fun as it is we gotta keep worldbuilding to a minimum.  
> Brain: But I have so many ideas!  
> Me: That's fine, but keep it focused on-  
> Brain: I MUST SHARE THEM WITH THE WORLD!!!
> 
> Written for the 2020Whumptober prompt "In The Hands of The Enemy"/Kidnapping

Obi-wan checked the time on his watch and just barely resisted the urge to sigh. So it was going to be one of those days, wasn’t it? He had spilled tea over his lap, accidentally stepped on his dog’s tail, and stepped out under cover the moment it decided to start raining.

And to cap it all off Anakin had driven back home without him. The redhead glared accusingly at the empty parking spot as if his gaze could suddenly bring back the missing vehicle. No such luck.

With no other choice he pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber. Fifteen minutes away. That’s fine, that’s fine, it wasn't like he was planning on doing anything for the next fifteen minutes. 

In the meantime he sent a quick text to Ahsoka asking her to make sure Boga got fed. 

Technically the younger teen didn’t have a key to their house, but for a bouldering expert the window worked just fine. The first few times he was a little freaked out by it, but by now they had gotten used to it. In fact she had started letting herself in to couch surf when her girlfriend got too overbearing. 

True to form, he almost immediately received a cheerful confirmation of “climbing in now”.

Less than ten minutes later a Chevy pulled up to the curb in front of him. Whoever was driving must have been breaking some speed limits to reach him that fast. But combined with his exhaustion, the late hour, and the alcohol in his system Obi-wan found he didn’t really care.

He stumbled inside without a thought and quickly buckled in. The driver didn’t say anything as they pulled away but Obi-wan found he didn’t mind.

Just as he pulled it out his phone buzzed with an incoming call. Looking down at the caller ID Obi-wan wasn’t all that surprised when Padme’s name flashed up to greet him. The redhead chuckled a little to himself. Apparently Anakin’s girlfriend was more attentive than he was and had realized who was missing.

“Hello there,” he greeted, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Obi-wan, you’re alright!” She sounded honestly relieved to hear he was ok. Especially considering the last time he had been left alone too long at a bar- no, don’t think about that. Happy thoughts. 

“Yeah, I called an Uber. Shouldn’t be too long,” he replied cheerfully, trying to distract himself from the previous train of thought.

When Obi-wan glanced out the window his surroundings looked mildly unfamiliar. For a second panic rose within him before he pushed it down. The driver was probably just taking a different route than he himself usually did. Nothing to worry about.

There was a quiet rustle before he heard Anakin’s familiar voice. “Hey, uh, sorry for leaving you there, man,” the blonde apologized awkwardly. Padme must have had the phone on speaker. 

“Oh, buddy, you’ll be doing the dishes for a month when I get back there,” he replied, only half kidding.

There was an almost audible flinch on the other end of the line. “I said I was sorry,” he protested weakly. 

Obi-wan heard Padme huff in amusement as she took the phone back. “You can chew him out when you get home,” she teased lightly. “Wherever you are doesn't seem to have the best service.”

The redhead chuckled. “Then yell at him for me, would you?” Somewhere in the background Anakin let out a whine of protest. 

“Will do.” 

Satisfied with that answer Obi-wan hung up. Even if the driver was taking the scenic route he should still be able to get back home in time. Good, he was tired enough he could probably bury his face in Boga’s fur and fall asleep like that.

Faintly he wondered if Ahsoka would be there again. She always seemed to show up whenever Anakin was drunk enough, sharpie in hand, ready to-

_Ping!_ “Your Uber has just arrived!”

Obi-wan blinked, reading the notification several times over. No matter how many times he did the words didn’t change. 

But... that couldn’t be. Obi-wan was already in his Uber and he certainly hadn't ordered two.

It was then with a pounding heart that the redhead realized his driver looked familiar. Those long raven locks, those piercing dark blue eyes. 

But it- it couldn’t be him. Xanatos du Crion had been sent to prison almost a full year ago for what he’d done. For what he’d done to him. Obi-wan’s scars ached a little more than usual at the reminder.

But he was safe now, he’d never have to deal with that creep again. Because there was no way- no possible way- that couldn’t be-

As if sensing his rising terror, the man turned to face him. All his fears were realized as a very familiar face took him in. “Hello, my dear Obi-wan,” Xanatos grinned.

Obi-wan’s heart stopped.


End file.
